Clara Simpson
Clara Simpson is a supporting character who appeared in the episode Fog on Boulder Hill. Clara Simpson was a seventy year old widow and retired school teacher. She lived alone on Windon Road near Boulder Hill, Nevada and used to babysit Scott Trakker when he was younger. She owned a poodle named Cleopatra and had recently purchased a second hand car, license plate 037-QPD. During her first driving it, Simpson pulled into Boulder Hill gas station to have the car checked out and was reunited with Scott and his father and was introduced to the robot T-Bob at the station. Buddy Hawks soon concluded that the car had a cracked waterpump and that he would have to drive into town to get one of the same make. Matt Trakker suggested that Buddy would drive her home in his truck. Mrs. Simpson asked Scott if he liked to come with her and he did. T-Bob was told to stay and mind the station. She promised to make fudge for the boy just like when he was little. On their way to her house, Buddy noticed four V.E.N.O.M. vehicles heading towards Boulder Hill: Piranha, Outlaw, Jackhammer and Manta. He used the computer in his vehicle to warn Trakker and Bruce Sato that company was coming. However, the villains did not realize they were passing by M.A.S.K.'s headquarter. They were actually on their way to Mrs. Simpson's house. During the skirmish, T-Bob overheard Sly Rax talking about their true destination and Matt Trakker decided to investigate the matter and call in a team of M.A.S.K. agents. Meanwhile, Mrs. Simpson and Scott found her house invaded by five V.E.N.O.M. agents while she was making fudge. They demanded to know where her car was. When she refused to tell them anything, Miles Mayhem locked Scott in another room and Vanessa Warfield did the same to Cleopatra. The left and took Mrs. Simpson with her, unaware that fudge was still on the fire and began a fire in the kitchen. Scott managed to escape through a ventilation shaft and did his best to put out the fire using a garden hose when M.A.S.K. arrived on the scene. Mrs. Simpson had been taken to a small shack and was tied to a chair. Mayhem revealed they knew she had gotten the car from the used car dealer in Boulder Hill. Julio Lopez, Buddy Hawks and Bruce Sato had just succeeded in putting out the fire when Sly Rax returned on Piranha to pick up Cleopatra. Matt Trakker asked the M.A.S.K. Computer for information about Mrs. Simpson's car, and discovered that it was formerly owned by Ramsey Pugh, a former Bureau of Engraving and Printing empolyee from Washington, DC. Pugh alledegly stole 20 dollar bill printing plates from his employers and was convicted and put in jail for this crime, even though the plates were never recovered. When Miles Mayhem threatened to throw Cleopatra off a cliff while tied up in a sack, Mrs. Simpson finally revealed the car was at Boulder Hill gas station. Matt Trakker contacted T-Bob and told him to start searching the car for the plates. But when V.E.N.O.M. arrived on the scene, T-Bob used every item he could get his hands on to fend them off. Left alone in the cab of Outlaw, Mrs. Simpson's ropes were bitten through by Cleopatra. She got out of the vehicle and using some of the mechanical tools T-Bob had used as projectiles, started to sabotage some of the V.E.N.O.M. vehicles. Once again M.A.S.K. arrived to do battle with V.E.N.O.M., although they were forced to disguise the fact that their vehciles were not in very good condition by this point. Sly Rax finally found the plates hidden in one of the old car's seats. But T-Bob tripped him using his extending arms, and Miles Mayhem, who had boarded Piranha, accidentally drover over the plates. He then proceeded to blame Rax for their misfortune. Mrs. Simpson was hesitant to find even more men wearing masks had arrived on the scene, but found them to be goodhearted people, as proven by Cleopatra showing affection for the team leader. Matt Trakker gave Mrs. Simpson a place to stay at his mansion while the insurance company repaired her cottage. Appearances *''Fog on Boulder Hill'' Behind the Scenes *Clara Simpson was voiced by Sharon Noble. Category:Female M.A.S.K. Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Sharon Noble